hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Mills
Mills is a ficitional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, Reservations Are Required. He was played by Dennis Robertson. Mills is one of the twenty prisoners to had just escape from Stalag 9 before the beginning of the episode. His first appearance in the episode would have him sneaking up on LeBeau inside the woods near Stalag 13 as Braden asks him a question in German. As he hears LeBeau critique Braden's German, he grabs the distracted LeBeau from behind. After he has the struggling LeBeau under his physical control, he and Braden starts to question him. As the pair refuse to believe his story about being a prisoner, he asks LeBeau who has won the 1940 World Series. He, along with Braden, hear LeBeau immediately protest being asked that question, since being a Frenchman, he wouldn't know the correct answer, before they hear him comment that if he had asked him about what has occurred at a certain spot in Paris that same year, he would've been able to answer that. But he and Braden then start to believe him after they hear LeBeau tell them that he is out in the woods collecting mushrooms for the friday meals of his fellow prisoners at Stalag 13. Upon hearing him say the camp's number, he sees Braden nod his head before he suddenly release LeBeau. The trio then duck down for better cover, before they introduce themselves to him, and then tell him that they had just escaped from Stalag 9. They then inform him that they are looking for Stalag 13 and Colonel Hogan, hoping that he can help get them out of Germany. He then hear LeBeau inform them that they should've told their escape officer that they are planning an escape so that they could've arranged a date for a pick up since they are presently booked through to New Year's Day, which came as a complete surprise to Braden. He then hear Braden inform an equally surprised LeBeau that they had only created their tunnel that very night so that their escape officer would not have been able to call ahead of time to arrange such a pickup. He then hear Braden strongly insist that LeBeau take them to see Hogan. After a while, LeBeau finally agrees to take them with him to see Hogan. As they start to get up, both he and Braden places two of their fingers before their mouths and then proceed to produce a short whistle. After they have finished whistling, the pair and LeBeau see eighteen other men suddenly appear from within the woods, much to the later's surprise. After looking at the just revealed men, LeBeau looks back at Braden and Mills and asks them if they have dug their tunnel through Times Square. He is next seen seated at a table inside Barracks 2, just as the last of the twenty escapees is being processed by Kinchloe. After he and the others hear Kinchloe pass along the information to Hogan, he and the others watch Hogan walk over towards them, then hear him welcome them all to Stalag 13. He then hears him tell them that since they had not been informed that they would be arriving, that things would be tight for a while, but he assures them that they would be able to get them all out of Germany. He asks Hogan if he thought that they might be too many for him and his men to handle. He hears Hogan's reply that normally they would do at most three or four, but he is confident that they could handle it. He then hears Hogan start to tell his men what he wants them to do: He tells Newkirk to get some fake German civilian clothings ready, which they all hear Newkirk quickly acknowledge that he would. He next hears Hogan tell Carter to create some forged papers for the entire group. He then hears Carter tell them that he wanted the first group of ten to see him inside tunnel four early in the afternoon, so that he could start taking their pictures for their fake German I.D. card. He then hears Hogan tell them that they would all be sent out through Barracks 3 once they are ready to send them out. As he listens to the proceeding, he next hears Hogan tell Kinch to contact London and tell them to get a very big sub ready to pick up the twenty. As he sees Kinch about ready to leave to contact London, he hears Braden speaks up, hearing him inform Hogan that he didn't think that he could wait too much longer. He then hears Hogan tell Braden that he will have to, unless he has another travel agent. He and the others then watch Hogan leave, while his men start to organize the fake clothes and ids that the escapees would need to continue their journey back to England. At the same time, he has no idea that Braden is planning to leave a lot sooner. The next night (Or two nights later, the episode isn't clear), Mills is sleeping when he is suddenly awaken. Upon waking up, he turns and sees that it is Braden who has just awaken him, who then quickly informs him that he has been told by some of the other prisoners at the camp that there is a nearby road construction site, and that everyday they send over a tanker to the Stalag to collect some water for the construction crew. Mills then hears him suggest that while the camp's guards were keeping an eye on the truck's driver, they would approach the truck on its blind side, climb onto the roof, then slip into the truck through its open hatch, go under the water when the driver comes to close the hatch, then reemerge and stay hidden inside the truck as it drives them out of the camp and escape. Mills would quickly tell him that he didn't think it is a good idea, as Colonel Hogan has already started to organize their escape. He hears Braden answer him by saying that it may take him and his men some time to get all twenty of them outfitted. He then reminds him that if they are caught inside the truck by the guards, it may end up ruining things for everyone else. He then hears an impatient Braden remind him that he had already helped him to escape Stalag 9 and has gotten him to Stalag 13. He reluctantly gives in and then tells Braden that he would go along with him. Mills is then allowed to go back to sleep by Braden, before Braden himself goes back to sleep. The following day, he and Braden would exit Barracks 2, and then quickly head towards the tanker, not being noticed by the guards as they did so. They then begin to walk around the truck's blind side, just as they are finally noticed by Kinch, as he stood in front of one of the other barracks, before he points them out to Hogan and the others. As the group watch them, he and Braden proceeds to climb onboard the truck, before the pair are seen starting to walk across the tanker's roof towards the opened hatch. As the pair, lead by Braden, start to enter the tanker through the opened hatch, they don't know that Hogan would head over to Schultz and would after a while convince him that someone has just entered the tanker, planning to use it to escape the camp. The two, from inside the tanker, would next hear some loud banging on the roof while a voice demands that they come out. After a while, one of them reopens the roof, and they then both exit the tanker, with Mills going out first. As they jump off the roof, they are chastized by Schultz for trying to escape. At this point, the three and another guard are soon surrounded by several of the prisoners, which allows both him and Braden to get onto the ground and then crawl under the truck, before they would get back up on the other side and then run back towards Barrack 2. As they do, they are ordered to go inside by Hogan, who is holding open the door for them. As they go through the door, they hear Hogan order a couple of his men over to the Barracks as well. As the pair look at an angry Hogan, after he has finally entered the barracks, Mills hears Braden start to apology for their dumb move before they both hear Hogan interrupt Braden and order the pair to go into his office, saying that he would deal with them later. The pair quickly do as ordered. As they do so, they do not see Hogan cover the two men that he has ordered into the barracks with water from a bucket before he sacrifice them to Klink and the guards so that he and Braden would not be captured, thus revealing their whole operation. They also do not hear Hogan tell his men that they would get the twenty escapees out that night, since he would expect Klink to be a bit more relaxed since he would now believe that they have already made their escape attempt. Lastly, they also don't hear LeBeau requesting permission to knock their lights out for their dumb move. Mills is next seen among the other escapees, who are now wearing German civilian clothing, before they are all sent down the tunnel, one at a time, to follow LeBeau to the exit at the other end. But he is soon informed by LeBeau that he has seen a couple of German soldiers standing near the exit, thus blocking their escape. After being told about this new development, he heads back to inform Hogan. He is among the escapees who see LeBeau arguing with Carter and Newkirk about Hogan's orders for the three to exit the tunnel and give themselves up to the Germans, acting as a decoy so that the Germans would come looking for the entrance to the tunnel while allowing the escapees from Stalag 9 to escape after they hear the two stomps signal. He and the others see LeBeau climb up the ladder, soon followed by Newkirk as Carter waits his turn. He is next seen standing across from Braden as they both hear the two stomps that Hogan has told him would be the signal for him and the other nineteen escapees to exit the tunnel and get out of there. Mills is then seen exiting the tunnel before Braden, before he run into the woods. It is to be assumed that he has gotten back to England safely after his escape. Category:AlliesCategory:Guest Stars